


everything in the afterglow

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Three domestic moments in the life of Ben and Callum, for reasonsor, i mentioned how much i want callum stand in between ben's legs, and subsequently this was born
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	everything in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : @callumsmitchells

**one**

  
“You could help me make this, y’know?” Callum asked, grin on his face. He looked up at Ben, who was sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs gently. 

  
This happened occasionally. Callum would ask Ben what he fancied for dinner, even though he knew in the end the decision would be firmly his, what with Ben’s inability to make a firm choice in the matter. Callum was lucky if he got so much as a word out of Ben when he asked, because normally it would just be a shrug of his shoulders and a laugh at Callum’s inevitable reaction. Ben would pretend to not be interested, and would focus on whatever was amusing him on the television, but mere minutes later he would stalk his way into the kitchen and jump up on the counter. He would say he had just got bored of the television, but that was a lie. He just found himself constantly drawn to Callum, and always wanted to be around him, even in the most mundane of settings. 

  
Ben looked down at the pot that was bubbling below him and chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he looked back at Callum. “Na, you’re the chef in this relationship.” 

  
Callum rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that remained on his face. “Yeah, and don’t I know it.”

  
“You love it.” Ben laughed, stretching his left leg out wide, resting his foot on Callum’s thigh, pushing his boyfriend towards him. “You love me.”

  
Callum took that hint, and left the ladle in the pot, before moving sideways, now facing directly opposite Ben, their faces so close yet so far apart. He rests his hands on Ben’s waist, thumbs making circular motions, massaging his skin. Ben wrapped his legs around Callum’s body, his ankles linking together behind him and resting on the top of his arse. “Yeah. I guess I do love ya.” Callum grinned as Ben’s hands made their way to Callum’s face, stroking his cheeks.

  
“Just a guess?” Ben teased. “I’m offended.”

  
Callum leaned forward, even having to stretch to reach Ben at his position on the kitchen counter, which was a far cry from relaxing his body into bending down to kiss Ben usually. “I know. I love you, Ben Mitchell.” 

  
Ben laughed, pulling back from the kiss temporarily, his fingers now threading through Callum’s hair. “Alright, don’t get too soppy.” He chuckled, his laugh getting louder as Callum tightened his hold around Ben’s waist and dragged him off of the counter in one swift motion. The link of Ben’s legs tightened instinctively; body pressed ever closer to Callum. “You drop me and you’re dead.” 

  
Callum raised an eyebrow, and a cheeky grin grew on his face. 

  
“Don’t you dare!” Ben squealed, and Callum quickly bent his legs, dropping down a few inches before getting straight back up. Ben’s stomach dropped as if he was on a rollercoaster and he hit Callum’s shoulder blade lightly. 

  
Callum laughed uncontrollably as he walked Ben back over to the kitchen counter, placing him down on top of it. “Our foods nearly ready anyway.”

  
**two**

  
It had taken them a while to notice it. And even then, it wasn’t until Lola had mentioned it that they had started to realise. 

  
Callum had been sat, spread out on the sofa, one night. Netflix played on the television, the opening titles to whatever documentary had just landed that month lighting up the room, and Ben had walked in from the kitchen holding two bottles of beer and landed himself right where it looked like he was meant to be. He rested his head on Callum’s shoulder as the older man hooked his arm around, his fingers resting on top of Ben’s head, threading between his hair as he gently massaged Ben’s head, relaxing him seemingly instantly.

“You two do that all the time.” Lola pointed out, and she regretted speaking the moment she did so. It broke the peace of their night watching the most talked about show of the month. Both of them looked at Lola, raising their eyebrows in a questioning motion. 

  
“What?” Callum asked, his hand still entwined in Ben’s hair. 

  
She nodded her head forward, as if it were obvious. “That. Every time I see you, you’re playing with Ben’s hair.”

  
Ben tutted. “Leave him alone. It’s nice, I like it.” And his hand rested on Callum’s thigh, rubbing up and down comfortingly. Moments later, he turned to Callum and whispered, only for him to hear. “Carry on babe.” 

So, Callum did, and it became their thing. Every evening, when they settled down in each others company, watching television whilst sitting on the sofa, or when they were in bed together, Ben cuddling in to Callum as Callum immersed himself into a novel, Callum couldn’t help but rest his hand on Ben’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. It was peaceful. A relaxing and calming movement that they both seemed to love. It wasn’t long before Ben realised that it was just another thing that Callum did to show the love he held for Ben. He didn’t have to say it, not always. But he showed it in so many different ways, and stroking his fingers through Ben’s hair was just another way of showing him how much Callum loved Ben.

  
**three**

  
Ben rolled on his side as he let out a low grown, feeling the ache in his body as he woke up from a deep sleep. He stretched his legs out, and cringed as he felt his knees crack at the pressure. The sunlight from outside had invaded their bedroom, and had woken Ben up as a beam of light spread across his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, before opening them up again in an attempt to adjust to the light that now surrounded him. _Remember to speak to Callum about getting darker curtains,_ he thought, as he looked at his boyfriend still sound asleep, even in spite of the light that was shining his way. Ben was always envious of how Callum managed to sleep through everything. 

  
He moved closer to Callum, a human radiator if ever there was one, and smiled when he found Callum’s hand snaking around his back mid-sleep. It was as though his Ben radars had gone off, and Callum knew that he needed comforting, all whilst still maintaining his sleep. Gently, Ben pressed a kiss to Callum’s bare shoulder, and rested his head in the crook of his neck, closing his eyes for a few seconds. It was rare that they got to share a moment like this in the morning, the only sound from the cars and birds outside, warmth exuding from Callum’s body as they dazed in the early morning bliss that encapsulated them in their confines of their bed. Ben was just grateful that neither of them had to do anything today, so there was no need for a discordant alarm to interrupt them. With a gentle sigh, he snuggled further into the crook of Callum’s neck, the remnants of his aftershave still lingering there, a scent that is so perfectly Callum, one that Ben was certain he could pick it out of a line up if he were asked. His nose now pressed against Callum’s, leaving little room to breathe properly, but he didn’t care one bit. Softly, he pressed a kiss to Callum’s neck, before pulling back. True to form, Callum didn’t falter once, still fast asleep. Ben, on the other hand, was now wide awake, and wanted nothing more than for Callum to wake up alongside him. So, the one peck on Callum’s neck became two, and before long, open mouthed kisses littered Callum’s neck. Ben contorted his body, pressing what would be a final kiss to Callum’s throat, just over his adam’s apple. Callum moaned gutturally at the touch, and he somehow managed to drag Ben’s body over him, consuming his torso. 

  
“Mornin’” He breathed out, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath.

  
Ben chuckled lowly, leaning down and capturing Callum’s lips between his own. “Morning babe.”


End file.
